Muro de cristal
by Kuran-baka
Summary: Dino esta enamorado de Hibari, pero el simple hecho de que el azabache lo odie hace que Dino cree una especie de barrera entre ellos, para Hibari esto no es más que una pared frágil como el cristal.
1. Chapter 1

**.:• Pared de Cristal •:.**

By

_Kuran-Baka_

_**Adevertencias:**__ Esto es un FF que contiene Yaoi, Shonen-ai y Lemon, si no gustas de esto, por favor no lo leas. _

_**Disclairmer: **__Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Akira amano_

_**Resumen: **__Dino esta profundamente enamorado de su discípulo Hibari, pero el simple hecho de que el azabache lo odie hace que el mayor cree una especie de barrera entre ellos. A medida que Hibari se de cuenta de los sentimientos de Dino hará que la barrera se vaya haciendo cada ves mas frágil como el cristal._

_**Agradecimientos: **__pues primero y en principal a el autor de Khr sin sus sexis personajes no me ubiera inspirado para este fic n_n, y a mi editora yue-chan T__T… tu si eres muy buena conmigo…aunque me insististe para que terminara la primera parte del fic n_nU_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_El observador_

En la terraza de la tranquila escuela Namimori se encontraba un joven de cabellos amarrillos y despeinados, mirando desde su posición a un chico un tanto mas joven que él, pero aún así aquel era muy peligroso, esto al rubio no le importaba pues tenía una profunda admiración hacia el chico. El mas joven poseía una cabellera bien cuidada, corta y de color azabache, el rubio estaba mas ansioso por mirar los hermosos ojos del azabache, aquellos que lo volvían loco, pero no podía, el chico yacía profundamente dormido sobre el techo de la escuela.

―_**Tan lindo como siempre Hibari-chan…**_ ―dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba al joven y acariciaba sus cabellos mientras parecía no notarlo―.

Las horas pasaban y Dino sólo podía quedarse admirando al pelinegro con mucha pación. El muchacho por fin pudo salir de su transe cuando le vio despertar, quería quedarse y mirarle hasta que aquellos ojos se posaran con los suyos, pero sabía que si el azabache lo veía le daría un fuerte golpe.

Cuando Hibari terminó por abrir sus ojos se encontró solo en la terraza y rodeado de un poco de oscuridad, miró su reloj y notó que eran casi las nueve de la noche, fue entonces que un ruido extraño llamó su atención, el chico tomó sus tonfas y se colocó en guardia.

―_**¡¿Quién está ahí?!**_ ―dijo con voz grave pero pese a ello no obtuvo respuesta―.

Hibari se paró y revisó cada lugar de la terraza, buscando a quien produjo ese sonido, al final no encontró a nadie más, sólo Hibird, el cual estaba aún arriba en donde se ubicada el tanque de agua, mirando desde aquel lugar a su dueño. Después de unos momentos Kyouya se cansó de buscar a ese "que o quien", así que decidió llamar a su pequeño amigo amarillo y marcharse de una vez a la sala de disciplina, pero cuando se estaba por ir otro ruido le distrajo, caminó hacia el lugar en donde lo sintió…

―_**¿Are?... ¿Hibari-san aún sigue aquí en la escuela? **_

El nombrado volteó para ver al individuo que le había hablado, se trataba de uno de los herbívoros que ya era como el favorito de Hibari para golpear, se trataba de un chico de cabellos castaños, estatura baja y ojos color marrón. La mirada del azabache se posó en el bebé que estaba en los hombros del castaño, el cual era un pequeño niño vestido con traje y un sombrero en forma de copa, la mayor parte del tiempo se posaba un camaleón en el sombrero, aunque ese pequeño se viera inofensivo y débil era un verdadero y único hitman.

―_**Ciiauso~ Hibari-san…**_

―_**La misma pregunta va para ustedes, no deberían estar en la escuela a estas horas Sawada Tsunayoshi y acambo**__**…**_―dijo con un tono serio mientras se ponía en modo de ataque―.

―_**¡¡Hiii~~!!... Hibari–san no ataque… so-solo vine a buscar los libros que dejé aquí en la escuela… y Reborn me acompaña…**_ ―dijo en un tono asustado mientras trataba de buscar con su mirada un escondite seguro para ocultarse del azabache que, sin duda alguna, pensaba golpearle―.

―_**Dame-Tsuna**_ ―susurró Reborn―.

―_**De todas maneras no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo con ustedes… hay un asunto importante que debo atender así que me retiro**_ ―expresó con tono serio mientras caminaba y bajaba las escaleras con las tonfas en mano y Hibird posado en su hombro―.

―_**Ahhh~… eso estuvo cerca… casi somos mordidos hasta la muerte por Hibari…**_ ―con un tono de alivio―.

Reborn mientras tanto, se dedicó a mirar el lugar donde estaba el tanque de agua el cual permanecía encima de una especia de cuarto. El menor tomó a su camaleón, éste a su vez se convirtió instantáneamente en un arma, en forma de amenaza apunto hacia una de las esquinas del cuartillo y con un brillo endemoniado en sus ojos, saltó de los hombros de Tsuna y dio algunos pasos hacia la toma dejando aun distancia.

―_**Sha… Dino no hay moros en la costa.**_

―_**De qué hablas Reborn… aquí solo estab…**_ ―el castaño no pudo terminar la frase pues miró como el rubio salía detrás del cuartillo con las manos arriba― ¡¡¡Di-Dino-san!!!... ―con expresión de asombro―.

―_**Vaya, vaya, me atraparon…**_ ―suspira― _**¿cómo están ototo y reborn-sensei…?**_ ―preguntó con una sonrisa brillante mientras miraba a los dos presentes―.

―_**Eres un imbécil al igual que Tsuna… me sorprende que sean mis alumnos y aun sigan vivos.**_

Dino al igual que Tsuna pusieron caras de desanimo, ya que el pequeño tutor era bastante problemático, siempre los involucraba en problemas o los amenazaba con su arma, abusaba de ellos y algunas veces Reborn llegaba a ser el tutor mas raro de todo el mundo por su forma de aparecer y desaparecer. El camaleón de Reborn "Leon" volvió a su estado original y retornó a posarse en el sombrero de su amo.

―_**Sha… Dino… dime… ¿qué hacías escondiéndote de Hibari?**_

El chico no supo que decir, no se animaba a revelar que estaba mirando a Hibari dormir, así que pensó rápidamente en una excusa.

―_**Etto… yo pensaba entrenar con Hibari… de…de-demo… el estaba durmiendo y por accidente hice un ruido que lo despertó y conociéndolo bien… odia que los despierten… por… por eso me oculté…**_

―_**¡¡Ehh~!!... yo entiendo bien eso Dino-san…**_ ―con cara de desanimado― _**yo una ves desperté a Hibari-san y digamos que no fue muy bueno.**_

―_**Baka-Dino, Dame-Tsuna**_ ―miró a sus dos alumnos mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras― _**sha Tsuna, vámonos… mamá nos debe estar esperando para la comida. **_

―_**Ahhh... soka… tenemos que llegar temprano o se preocupará…**_ ―corrió hacia la puerta de salida de la terraza y después se giró para mirar a Dino―_**ne Dino-san ¿viene a comer con nosotros?**_

―_**No gracias, ototo… tengo que ir a otro lado ahora… demo… dile a mamá que mañana iré a probar su deliciosa comida**_ ―dijo el mayor mientras se acercaba y acariciaba la cabeza del menor―.

―_**Bueno… yane Dino-san…**_ ―dijo Tsuna e hizo una reverencia mientras después se alejó corriendo con Reborn en su hombro―.

―_**Yane ototo…**_ ―expresó mientras los miraba alejarse―.

Dino se quedó un rato mas en la terraza, mirando como caía la hermosa pero fría noche, saco de su abrigo a Enzo y lo acarició. Miró por ultima vez aquel cielo oscuro y la hermosa luna que comenzaba a reinar, caminó tranquilamente hacia la salida de la escuela, pero justo antes de salir no se dio cuenta que alguien había permanecido mirándole desde una de las ventanas del colegio, alguien quien había notado su presencia desde mucho antes de despertarse.

―_**Por que siempre te ocultas Dino Cavallone… temes a que te muerda ¿no e**__**s cierto?**_

_**

* * *

**_

~~~~~Off del fic~~~~~

_*Abriendo una botella de champan*_

**Mi:** Wiiii!!! Hay que festejar este es el primer FF que hago tan rapido, pero lastima que es algo corto T_T... pero bueno tomenlo como el aperitivo 8D

**Tsuna:** Felicidades kuran-san n_n

**Dino:** lo mismo digo ku-chan ^^

**Mi:** Moo~!!! Arigato boys ¡! TTwTT… _*corro y los abraso*_… tambien es principio de año… espero que esto traiga buena suerte n_n

**Hibari:** urusei… no me dejan dormir _*mirandonos en forma agreciva*_

**Mi:** Mooo~!!... el neandertal se tenia que despertar para aruinar la divercion … de todas formas no parare n__n… _*siguiendo festejando noto como todos se me alejar*_ are ¿? •___•… _*siento un aura llena de ravia*_ a correr se a dicho -__-"

**Hibari:** kamikorosu…_*sacando las tonfas y percigiendome*_

**Tsuna:** bien nos despedimos

**Dino:** que pasen un muy buen año nuevo n_n

**D27:** sayonara~!!! _*saludando mientras miran como me sigue hibari para matarme*_


	2. Cap2: Sueño humedo

Ya era de noche en toda la ciudad de Namimori, nuestro querido rubio vagaba por todo el centro de Namimori buscando un hotel algo decente en el cual dormir, Romario y los demás lo estaban esperando en su hogar pero por algún motivo no tenía la mínima intención de ir en donde ellos se encontraban. Después de unos pocos minutos Dino llegó a uno de los más lujosos hoteles de toda la ciudad, entro allí y se quedó asombrado al ver como estaba decorado todo el lugar; una gran araña se lucía en el centro del salón de espera, todo el lugar estaba pintado con colores algo sofisticados, como el blanco, crema y una variaciones de rojos, en otras palabras parecía más un castillo antiguo que un hotel. Dino se acercó hacía la recepcionista del lugar y pidió una habitación. Con mucha suerte el rubio consiguió una habitación ya que el lugar era muy famoso, aquí venían muchos jóvenes con sus parejas.

El chico después de obtener la llave con la cual abriría su cuarto, tomó el ascensor y marcó el número del piso al cual deseaba ir, pero antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran por completo, un chico un tanto parecido a Hibari miró a Dino y le sonrió.

―Hi…ba…ri… ―Dijo sorprendido mientras seguía mirando al chico y la puerta del ascensor se le cerraba en su cara.

Cuando el ascensor se cerró por completo y comenzó a marchar, Dino comenzó a ahogarse en un mar de pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que el azabache estaba ahí?, era solo una ilusión de su cabeza, él no podía estar… y así comenzó hasta que el ascensor abrió sus puertas avisando que había llegado al piso asignado.

El rubio salió del ascensor, se dirigió al número de la puerta que le indicaba la llave el cual era el número 18 :o *música de suspenso xD*. Al llegar al cuarto abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación muy bien decorada, con detalles eróticos como para una pareja que venía a pasar una noche juntos. Por unos minutos Dino pensó en como seria estar en esa habitación con el menor, agitó su cabeza de lado a lado como tratando de quitar esos pensamientos. Se acercó a la cama que tenía forma de corazón y se recostó en ella dejando todo su estrés y cansancio fuera de pensamiento, colocó a Enzo en una mesa de luz que tenia al lado con una almohada.

―Descansa Enzo… mañana será un día largo… ―Dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animalejo y se daba la vuelta para dormirse.

* * *

Dino estaba dentro del cuarto de disciplina, mirando a alguien que estaba frente a él, atado en una silla con la boca y los ojos tapados. El que estaba atado a la silla trataba de zafarse de las ataduras que lo tenían aferrado a esa superficie dura de madera.

―Cálmate o te lastimaras más las muñecas… ―Decía el rubio mientras acariciaba la mejilla del joven y le quitaba el vendaje de los ojos, dejando ver esa furiosa pero excitante mirada― Hibari Kyouya… esto no puede ser mas ventajoso para mi… ―exponía el rubio mientras le quitaba el objeto que el azabache tenía en su boca, tapándoselos de nuevo con un beso.

El pelinegro tenía una expresión de enojo pero también de excitación. Dino siguió besando aquellos dulces labios, en un momento metió su lengua en la boca de Hibari pero éste lo mordió un poco haciendo que sangrara.

―Tsk… ―dijo Dino mientras se separaba del castaño y lo quedaba mirando con rabia― creo que me lo dejaras a lo difícil Kyouya… ―expresó mientras sacaba su látigo y lo preparaba.

―Te morderé hasta la muerte cuando pueda salir de estas ataduras.― Decía el azabache a la vez que se lastimaba las muñecas por el forcejeo.

―Calma, terminara rápido.― Le comentó su compañía mientras lamía la mejilla del chico, volviéndole a cubrir la boca, dejándole imposibilitado de hablar.

La mano del mafioso comenzó a pasearse por el pecho de su presa, dando pequeños toques de placer en aquel cuerpo. La boca de Dino se concentró en el cuello del moreno mordiéndolo y lamiendo las partes lastimadas, aquello parecía gustarle a Hibari pues algo abultado comenzó a aparecer entre sus piernas. Al percatarse de ello, Dino tiró al chico al suelo mientras pisaba el miembro del menor.

―Je… vaya, ¿el gran Hibari Kyouya se excitó con sólo unas carisias y pequeñas mordidas?... jum… kawaii… ―se relamió los labios acercándose al menor, quitándole el pañuelo que cubrían aquellos labios que tanto gustaba probar, de nueva cuenta, el rubio tomó su látigo.― Quiero escuchar como gimes Hiba-chan… ―demandó mientras le susurraba al oído, mordiendo su oreja a la vez que posaba su mano derecha sobre el miembro del muchacho, acariciándolo.

―Di… Dino…sen…sei… ―Dijo el moreno en un susurro.

* * *

―Ahhh!!!!!!....― Gritó el mayor despertándose de su letargo, comprobando lo que había sucedido, eso solamente había sido una mala pasada de sus sueños. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, llevándose el cabello hacia atrás miró sus sábanas, aunque eran de un color negro una pequeña mancha de humedad se resaltaba en ellas. El chico se quitó las sábanas de encima, evidenciando lo que había pensado, estaba completamente excitado hasta al punto de haberse dejado venir.

―Venirse por un sueño… ―Llevó su mano al rostro.― Que poca falta de resistencia tengo.

Se dirigió al baño del hotel a darse una ducha, la necesitaba. Eran ya como las 4:55 a.m. y aún se podían escuchar como algunas parejas seguían con su rutina de amor. Para esos momentos, Dino solamente quería bañarse y ser capaz de irse de ese hotel.

Se quitó las ropas y se metió en la ducha, limpiando todo su cuerpo, de repente se dio cuenta que aun seguía excitado. Se sentó en medio del borde de la tina y tomo su miembro, con la mirada algo perdida.

―Rebajándome a esto… Hibari… de verdad debo quitarte de mi cabeza antes de que esto se convierta en una obsesión… ―Comenzó a hacer un vaivén con su mano tratando de quitarse su excitación.― Hi… hibari… ―se tapó la boca tratando de no decir el nombre del guardián de la nube nuevamente.

Mientras el joven se masturbaba a sus memorias llegaban las escenas de aquel sueño que había tenido con su hermoso estudiante, cada acción, cada palabra la recordaba muy bien, recapitulando hasta la más mínima expresión del moreno, recordando también, los sueños anteriores a este, pues no era el primero y algo le decía que no sería el ultimo. El rubio tomó su miembro ahora con las dos manos y comenzó a hacer la masturbada cada ves más excitante y algo ruidosa.

―Hi..hi..ba…ahhh!!!... ―No pudo completar la frase cuando ya se había venido por completo en sus manos. Las miró con determinación y una mirada un tanto triste se grabó en él― Por favor, que sea la última vez…

Trato de tranquilizar su respiración. Después de unos minutos limpió el baño y secó su cuerpo bien formado; se vistió, salió del lavado, tomó sus pertenencias y colocó a Enzo sobre su cabeza.

―Vámonos Enzo, antes de que tenga otro sueño húmedo o el techo se rompa debido a los vecinos ―comentó al seguir escuchando aquellos otros gemidos que parecían no tener fin.

Salió de la habitación caminando tranquilo por los pasillos del lugar, alzó su mano y miró la llave que sostenía, suspiró al ver de nuevo el número 18 en ella, la entregó después en la recepción y por fin, se marchó de aquel hotel.

El sol comenzó a asomarse por los enormes edificios de Namimori, dando a conocer que un nuevo día estaba dando inicio. Por algún motivo, Dino pensó que ese día sería el más largo del mundo, comenzando con ese húmedo pero excitante sueño.

-ehh~ eso no es dino-san¿?... que hacia saliendo de ese hotel para parejas¿?

-Déjalo tu estas ahora en una cita conmigo… Sawada tsunayoshi…kufufufu… -Decía una joven que se posicionaba atrás del menor y le besaba la mejilla.

-Ha…haii o////o.- Decía el castaño mientras seguía caminado con su acompañante pero aun asi mirando para atrás pensando en que hacia dino en aquel hotel.

=============OFF==========

*-* *con mirada brillante mientras dino esta en un rincón con una leve hemorragia nasal* Kyaaa ~~!!! Di-kun no conocía esa parte perve de ti…*digo arrojándome arriba de él y abrasándolo* w

Dino: *depresión* como voy a poder mirar a hibari con lo que contaste…

Yo: Tranquilízate ni siquiera es de verdad w…

Tsuna: eso es verdad esto es un fic… ._.

Dino: * agacha la cabeza ocultando un rubor*

Tsu y yo: QUEEE!!!¿? DE VERDAD TE PASO ESTO CON HIBARI ¿? O__O!!!

Dino: Cayesen… además..con quien estabas tsuna a esas horas de la mañana

Tsuna: *sumamente rojo y jugando con sus dedos* anoo…yo…etto…

Yo: bueno dejémonos de revelar cosas… que ahora me tengo que esconder de hibari xS. Espero que les alla gustado el fic w… lo próxima ves prometo que tratare de poner a otras pareas como D18, 8059 o ummm… *mirando a tsuna* 6927 +w+

Tsuna: nani!!¿?

Yo: sayonara~!!!


	3. cap3: ¿Desesperado?

**~~Cap: 3~~**

**¿Desesperado?**

En la escuela namimori algo raro estaba ocurriendo el aura de el lugar era muy denso en especial el que salía desde la sala de la recepción, o como algunos decían el aula del comité de disciplina, allí solo estaba Hibari quien no podía dejar de mirar a su reloj todo el tiempo y se paseaba por todo el lugar; se quedaba mirando desde la ventada del salón en dirección hacia la puerta de entrada como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

**-Kyo-san… que le sucede ¿?... hoy se lo ve más inquieto que de lo de costumbre…**

Hibari volteo su mirada hacia Kusakabe el cual está parado sobre la pared mirando como su jefe se paseaba por todo el lugar.

**-A que te refieres…** -Dijo poniendo una mirada desafiante hacia su subordinado.

**-Es que n_nU…** -susurra mientras se rasca la barbilla.- como decirlo.

**-Escúpelo ¬¬**

**-o_o… etto… es que usted se esta paseando por todo el salón y siempre mira hacia la entrada del colegio y mira su reloj, y varios de su subordinados que entraron y usted solo los golpeo sin motivo…**

**-A que te refieres… ellos entraron sin que les diera permiso ¬¬**

**-ya…ya veo … n_nU **–con algo de miedo de que hibari le hiciera lo mismo a él.

Hibari comenzó de nuevo a mirar hacia su reloj y mirar la puerta de la escuela, los minutos pasaban y hibari hacia lo mismo una y otra ves, pero a cada minuto que pasaba, el azabache se ponía un tanto mas molesto y pero a la ves como algo nostálgico, hasta que un momento se rindió apoyo la cabeza contra el cristal del consejo estudiantil y miro con una mirada angustiada hacia la nada.

**-Donde te has metido…-**Fue lo único salir de sus labios antes de salir de su transe y yéndose de la escuela namimori sin rumbo fijo.

En una plaza en la parte central de namimori se encontrada un joven de cabellos rubios sentado en una de las hamacas de la plaza, este solamente estaba con la cabeza agachada y con los pies firmes a el suelo, no se podía escuchar nada por parte del joven solamente algunos lamentos que salían de vez en cuando.

"_Por que me tiene que suceder justo esto ahora… no lo puedo ver después de ese sueño que tuve… agradecería que nunca hubiese pasado ello"_

**-Por que por qué…-** Se escucho por parte de él.

**-Ne ne quieres un dulce…- **

**-ummm.** -El joven levanto la mirada y allí solamente se encontraba su antiguo maestro vestido como un niño pequeño del parque y sosteniendo un a paleta mas grande que él.- **Ehhh Reborn!! O_O…q…que haces aquí… no deberías estar con tsuna ¿? _…**-Dijo sorprendido por el trajecito de su sensei.-

**-Tsuna hoy tiene lia libre de mis cuidados… y tenía ganas de divertirme un rato… ne… dino… cómo va el entrenamiento de hibari¿?**

**-Es que…-** El rubio miro hacia otro lugar quedándose mirando a unos niños desliándose por el tobogán.

**-Y bien ¿?...-**dijo reborn algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su alumno.

**-ahh…no… va…va bien reborn… definitivamente hibari no necesitara mas de mis entrenamientos.**

**-De que hablas… **-Dijo el menor mientras se ponía en uno de los columpios y comenzaba a hamacarse.- **Hibari de verdad necesita de tu ayuda…**

**-que dices ¿?... el no necesita que lo esté entrenando mas… es un experto en las tonfas ya lo has visto en el combate contra variada…definitivamente no me necita… **-Al decir eso Dino se deprime un poco y baja la cabeza de nuevo.- **Si definitivamente no me necesita…**

**-Déjate de tonterías!**- Dice Reborn mientras le da una patada a su estudiante tumbándolo del columpio.

**-itte…** -se soba la cabeza.

**-Todavía quedan muchos retos en el camino de la familia vongola y sabes que no importa lo tan fuerte que sea Hibari aun no sabe lo que es un verdadero reto…Dino… es por eso que Hibari necesita que lo entrenes…**

**-Re-reborn…-**susurra.

**-Jum…** -sonríe.- **Hoy me encontré a hibari demasiado molesto, cualquiera que se acercaba a él era golpeado fuertemente, por las dudas no quise preguntar, pero él me vio y se acerco y me pregunto por ti…**

_**---------**__**Flash Black**__**---------**_

Hibari comienza a caminar molesto por los pasillos del instituto con un aura muy maligna, todos los estudiantes que lo veía le dejaban el espacio para que pasara se quedaban en completo silencio. El azabache pasa por una de las ventanas en donde se veía mejor la entrada como si esperara a alguien.

**-Ciaossu…Hibari…** -Dice saludando reborn quien estaba cerca del azabache.

**-A…acambo…** -dice en un suspiro mientras baja las tonfas las cuales había sacado como para autodefensa.- **que necesita ¿?**

**-Ummm… solamente te venia a preguntar como venia tu entrenamiento con Dino…**

**-El cobarde no se presento hoy… **-Dijo de mala gana, mientras le daba la espalda de nuevo y retoba su rumbo**.- Dígale que si mañana no viene…prometo que lo buscare y lo morderé hasta la muerte.**

_**------**__**Fin**__**-------**_

**-Es por ello que nunca más dejo que tsuna lave mi ropa**… -Dice sonriente el hitman.

**-ehhh ya veo…** -Pasa unos segundos y se da cuenta.- **espera!!! Ò_Ó… eso que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunto hibari ¿?**

-**Valla eres igual de torpe que tsuna…pues bien Hibari dijo que mañana te espera en la escuela y que si no bienes te va a extrañar mucho…** -Decía el pequeñín en forma de broma

**-O___O NANI!!¿?...** –Decía el cavallone mientras se caía de nuevo del juego por imaginar a hibari en una pose muy kawaii. xD – **itte me cai de nuevo…**

**-Baka . -_-**

**-Es tu culpa _ … bueno ya dime que te había dicho Hibari de verdad…**

**-te lo diré…** -Se suve a la cabeza de su alumno.- **Cuando estemos comiendo en la casa de tsuna…**

**-Nani¿?...**

**-Recuerda que se lo prometiste a tsuna ayer que irías a comer la deliciosa comida de nana***

((*nana= La madre de tsuna))

**-ohh… es cierto…** -Recordando.-

**-Bien ikuso Dino… -**

El katekyo mientras se sentó en la cabeza de su alumno y este se iva caminando hacia la casa de tsuna con algo de ayuda de reborn, pero en el camino logran ver a yamammoto junto con gokudera los cuales estaban muy pegaditos y sonriendo. Tanto Dino como Reborn los quedaron mirando algo sorprendidos pero atentes escuchando y tratando de no llamar la atención (( xD chusmas))

**-Oe Yamamoto… no te peues tan cerca mio… mira si nos encuentra alguien…**

**-jeje descuida ya se esta haciendo de tade y las callas se están comensando a desolar haci que no abr problema …**

**-Es cierto pero me pareció ver a reborn junto con el bro… **-No pudo seguir ya que yamamoto lo había callado robándole un beso de la boca.-

**-jejeje decias ¿? n_n**

**-Baka //_// …** -decía gokudera mientras recibía otro beso por parte de yamamoto y el mismo le corresponde-

**-oee… yamamoto aquí no…-**decía ruborizado el peliblanco-

**-Ok gokudera hagámoslo en mi casa que el viejo no debe estar n_n…** -Toma la mano de gokudera y se lo lleva muy emocionado hacia su casa.-

**-ok -///-** -Le sigue.-

Al momento en que Yamamoto y Gokudera se van Dino y Reborn salen de su escondite, Dino estaba de lo más afectado ya que nunca pensó que vería a esos dos en una escena como esa.

**-Oe Dino deja de vivir en las nueves y avanza que siento el olor de la comida de nana cerca.**

**-eh… e… está bien reborn… -///-** -Dijo el rubio mientras corría por fin llegando a la casa de su ototo.

Los dos tocan a la puerta y los atiende la madre de tsuna la cual los hace pasar cortésmente, Dino entra saludando a la ves a la medre de tsuna , reborn también la saluda mientras baja de la cabeza del rubio, se quitan los zapatos en la entrada, se podía escuchar los gritos y correteos de lambo y de I-pin por toda la casa. Los dos hombres se dirijen hacia la cocina en donde encuentran a fuuta y a Bianchi ayudando a nana con la comida, pero alguien faltava y ese alguien era tsuna.

**-ehh… nana… tsuna no esta¿?**

**-Ara¿?... gomene…dino-kun tsuna ya debe de estar por regresar se fue con un amigo …waa… la verdad los amigos de tsuna si que son guapos** _(( amen por ello x3))_

**-Un amigo¿?...-**Pregunta el rubio mientras se ponía a pensar con quien estaría tsuna.

**-Deja de pensar baka y ayuda a poner la mesa**.-Dice Reborn mientras le mostraba los platos a Dino para que los colocara.

Dino obedeció al pequeñín ya que no quería recibir una golpiza por parte de este. Al poco rato de estar toda la mesa puesta y de que la comida estuviera servida apárrese tsuna, algo sonriente pero a la ves con un rubor muy pequeño en sus mejillas.

**-Konnichiwa ototo n_n** –Dijo dino

**-ahh… dino-san vino**

**-jejeje si reborn me lo izo recordar…**

**-Dejen de parlotear que tendrán el tiempo para hacerlo , tsuna ven y siéntate a cenar que te estamos esperando hace mucho y morimos de hambre.** –Dijo reborn en un tono mandon y enojada.

**-Ha..haii…-Tsuna guarda sus cosas y enseguida baja a comer.**

**-Ittadaquimas…-**Pronuncian todos los integrantes que integraban en la mesa antes de comensar a comer.

Despues de comer y ayudar a limpiar todo en la mesa Reborn ofrece a Dino a quedarse, el rubio no acepta pero luego es convencido por Tsuna y por nana-san para quedarse.

**-Ok lo are…**

**-Biien entonces preparare un futon para ti en mi cuarto dino-san…**

**-Eres muy amable ototo…** -Dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras acarisiaba el cabello del menor.

**-Valla parece que esta noche dormiré con tapones en los oídos ya que ellos dos siempre acostumbran a tener sueños demasiados "Humedos"** -Dijo Reborn en forma divertido en frente de ellos dos.

**-O///O**

**-Re…Reborn ////**

**-iie… solo era un broma…** -un brillo endemoniaco le sale de los ojos- **o quisas no…**

====================OFF FIC==================

**Yo:** *Dormida sobre un monton de papeles y alfrente de la lap*

**Dino:** que le sucede ¿?

**Hibari:** La obligue a que terminara el fic hoy … la peresosa tenia el comienzo y ni pensaba en continuarlo

**Dino:** *rie nervioso* jejeje bueno es que de seguro se había quedado sin ideas n_nUu

**Tsuna**: Creo que no Dino-san pues mira todo lo que escribió ._.

**Gokudera:** *enojado* Por que escribió sobre mi y el idiota del baseball Ò__ó… ahora lo vera… *sacando varias dinamitas

**Yama**: na…nan… calmate gokudera n_n

**Tsuna**: tiene razón yamamoto… calma goku-san n_n

**Goku**: *suspira* ok lo are… *inflando las mejillas*solo por que el jundaime lo dijo -3-

**Yama:** *Se acerca a gokudera*… ne ne gokudera-san n_n… *toma la barbilla del peli blanco y lo vuelve a besar*

**Yo:** *mis radares de yaoi me despiertan y le saco una foto a yamamoto y a gokudera* para la colección owo…

**Dino y hibari:** no estabas dormida…¿?

**Yo:** nunca se puede dormir cuando hay yaoi a la corta distancia *pose heroica*

**Todos**: -_-""

**Yo:** OwO… nyaaa… se nos acabo el tiempo… espero que les alla gustado el fic w… muchas gracias de nuevo al creador de Khr sin el y sus sexis personajes no me hubiera inspirado a hacer el fic… agradezco a yue y a yoshi las cuales siempre me lanzan ideas …y también por los comentarios de todos que me hacer poner muy feliz … *en estado de emoción y siendo consolado por dino y tsuna*

**Reborn:** Ya dejate de redeos y termina esto o te disparo

**Yo:** Hiiii~!!!.. y…ya…ya la termino _… bueno nos vemos para la próxima conti n_n mattene~ w


	4. Cap4: Pequeña Sorpresa

_**Adevertencias:**__ Esto es un FF que contiene Yaoi, Shonen-ai y Lemon, si no gustas de esto, por favor no lo leas. _

_**Disclairmer: **__Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Akira amano_

_**Resumen: **__Dino está profundamente enamorado de su discípulo Hibari, pero el simple hecho de que el azabache lo odie hace que el mayor cree una especie de barrera entre ellos. A medida que Hibari se de cuenta de los sentimientos de Dino hará que la barrera se vaya haciendo cada vez más frágil como el cristal._

_**Agradecimientos: **__A Dera y al gokedera de ella que me anduvieron amenasando para que lo termine al igual que muchas otras personas como nekita, yue, yoshi y Naomi, les are saber estas amenazas a la sede de protección a los animales T^T xD(¿)_

_Y a la creadora de khr Akira Amano _

**Pequeña sorpresa.**

Se encontraban los jefes de las familias más reconocidas de mafiosos dentro de una habitación durmiendo junto a su katekyo. El pequeño jefe de la familia vongola se encontraba recostado en el suelo en un futón al igual que el jefe de los cavallone, debido a que su katekyo Reborn termino usurpando a la fuerza la cama del vongola y la había rodeado con detonadores para el que se lograra atrever a despertarlo desapareciera en un simple "Bum".

Mientras el Vongola y el katekyo dormían muy cómodamente, solamente el cavallone era el que se mantenía despierto y miraba como los otros dos personajes estaban sumergidos en sus sueños.

_-"Que pasa si me duermo y de repente tengo otro de esos sueños y justo Tsuna me ve, de seguro no me mirara más a la cara y me tomara por un pervertido al igual que Reborn… no quiero tomar ese riesgo…"-_ Pensó Dino mientras suspiraba profundamente mientras le daba varias vueltas al futón y se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación por parte de su ototo.

Dino siguió dándole muchas vueltas al futón sin poder lograr dormir, en un momento se sentó y quedo mirando a la nada por unos tantos minutos, no podía dormir ni tampoco podía dejar de pensar en su carnívoro favorito. Por suerte Tsuna aún seguía dormido al igual que su tutor, se levantó del futón, se cambió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

**-Donde crees que vas Dino a estas horas?-**Le dijo cierta voz al rubio quien lo exalto un poco

**-Ahh!...Re-Reborn…perdón te desperté…**

**-Contesta mi pregunta dame Cavallone.**

**-ahh… no puedo dormir, pensé que una tierna caminata me haría bien…**

**-No puedes olvidarte de Hibari verdad?**

**-Na…co-como lo sabes?-** Pregunto el rubio mega sorprendido

**-Je… recuerda que fui tu tutor te conozco bastante bien Cavallone…Bien ve a abrir tu cabeza por unos momentos, pero vuelve antes del desayuno o te iré a buscar y no será bonito ¿entendiste?**

**-S-si Rebron!** –Dijo en pose militar mientras se escapaba rápidamente de la casa.

Mientras Dino se iba a caminar por el vecindario, no noto la pequeña sonrisa del hitman que tomaba el teléfono y parecía que llamaba a alguien.

**-Hey…si está aquí…jum… que divertido será esto…**

Una vez que termino de hablar colgó el teléfono, lo colgó y se fue a dormir esperando impaciente a que su alumno volviera de su pequeño paseo.

Quien sabe qué hora era la luna aun andaba brillando en el cielo estrellado de namimori y Dino seguía como si nada, caminando por todas las calles hasta que encontró una plaza vacía, se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar y quedo mirando al cielo de verdad era muy bello pero en un momento le volvió a cruzar la imagen de Hibari mirando de igual manera al cielo junto a él, y luego en un momento en su retorcida imaginación, noto que Hibari volteaba su rostro y lo quedaba mirando con una sonrisa. Agito rápidamente su cabeza _"no, no esto no está bien_" pensó una y otra vez mientras se recostaba en la banca y llevaba sus brazos a su cabeza y cerraba sus ojos de a poco y murmuraba algo que se perdía en la oscuridad.

_**-A… este paso… terminare… rindiéndome… ante mis sentimientos.**_

Dino lentamente quedo dormido en la banca de la plaza, al cerrar los ojos solamente pudo soñar con una sola cosa y ese fue, por su puesto su carnívoro alumno, aquellos ojos feroces que demostraban que jamás de rendiría ante alguien, su cabello de color azabache y de textura tan suave y sedosa, su piel clara, suave y tierna que siempre le hacía desear tocarle con sus manos y amas soltarle, dejarle marcas en el así poder demostrar que era solamente de él. Cada parte de Hibari y cada expresión le hacían enloquecer completamente, ¿tanta era la pasión que Dino tenía ante su alumno? Pues eso parece.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y el hitman notaba que su alumno aun no llegaba, al principio pensó que el muy idiota se había caído en una alcantarilla o que lo más que seguro se volvió a Italia con la cola entre las patas. Suspiro fuertemente y antes de que Tsuna se despertara y empezará a preguntar por el rubio, tomó a león en sus manos y se fue de la casa de Tsuna esperando que Dino estuviese dentro de una alcantarilla lleno de cocodrilos hambrientos (xD que malo). A los pocos minutos de andar caminando notó a un grupo de mujeres que caminaban hacia la plaza con sus cámaras, por un momento pensó en ignorarlas pero luego fue por el mismo lugar que ellas y allí vio a un montón de mujeres rodeando al rubio el cual aún estaba en lo más profundos de sus sueños con su alumno. EL bebé marco una sonrisa macabra en su rostro tomo a león y lo hizo convertirse en un fibron indeleble, luego de subió encima de su alumno y escribió la palabra "pervertido" en su frente, al ver eso un montón de mujeres se alejaron del lugar, al momento que las noto irse tomo de la camisa a su alumno y le dio un par de golpes para que se despertara pero era imposible ni se despertaba y encima se había puesto a babear y a susurrar palabras bobas.

**-Hibari~… no seas tan malo con migo…**

**- Hay dios ni yo quiero saber en lo que está soñando este pervertido…**

El hitman con un montón de gotas en su cabeza, acerco su mano a la nariz de Dino y se la tapo al igual que su boca, impidiéndole el respirar, al poco rato Dino estaba normal, al segundo rojo, después violeta y al ratito abrió los ojos y el hitman ahí le soltó de la nariz. Después de que Dino recuperara el aire ese miro de manera asesina a Rebron, pero este le devolvió la mirada y le apunto con león , a lo que esto Dino se asustó un poco y dejo de mirar feo a su maestro se paro y se arregló la ropa. Mientras que su tutor se sentaba en su hombro.

**-Dime que tanto soñabas con Hibari, pervertido hentay ¬w¬**

**-Eh!...-Su cara se pone roja- Na-nada…**

**-Mientes… pero bueno, será mejor que te limpies la baba es asqueroso**

**-eh..?** –Se pasó el brazo por la boca limpiándose la baba.-

**-Bien vamos bronco no queremos hacerlo esperar**

**-Te refieres a Tsuna?**

**-je… ya lo veras**

Dino trago un poco de saliva, no sabía que cosa andaba tramando su tutor, pero sin importar nada fue corriendo asía la casa de Tsuna ignorando que un montón de personas lo mirar raro debido a que aún llevaba escrito la palabra "pervertido" en toda su frente.

_**Casa de Tsuna.**_

Tsuna ya se había despertado y no sabía en donde estaba Dino ni Reborn, en un principio se preocupó un poco por el paradero de esos dos pero luego suspiro fuertemente y dejo de preocuparse de ellos si estaban juntos no tenia de que preocuparse y además de que los dos sabían cuidarse muy bien. Se vistió y bajo por las escaleras, aun no estaban por las dudas le pregunto a su madre en donde estaban pero ella ni Bianchi (que en ese momento estaba) lo sabían. Al ratito se escuchó el golpear de la puerta.

**-umm?...serán ellos?...**

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió rápidamente de ella encontrando a cierta persona que le había llevado por sorpresa…

Ya Dino y Reborn habían llegado a la casa, pero aun el mayor se preguntaba por qué esas personas le miraban raro y por qué algunos niños le decían "hay va el pervertido", ni tampoco entendía muy bien la sonrisa de su maestro. Entro en la casa de Tsuna , como si nada, pero al rato que había llegado noto a tsuna algo pálido que había llegado a su recibimiento.

**-Etto… ohaio Dino-san**

**-ah ohaio ototo perdón que me allá ido sin avisar…** -Dijo con una sonrisa de par en par

**-ah si entiendo demo creo que no fue buena idea de que volviera..dino-san**

**-Eh?...por qué…**

Al rato que había preguntado cierta persona salió detrás de tsuna con una sonrisa ladina y la mirada que podía llegar a matar.

**-Jum… con que era aquí donde te escondías cavallone…**

**-Eh…ky-kyo…kyoya?**

Off fic

Se encuentran hibari, reborn y gokudera en el mismo lugar en donde estoy atada a una silla y siendo apuntada por una pistol cada uno.

**Yo:** ya lo termine dejen de amenazarme T^T

18: tienes que hacer la conti ¬¬

**59:** es siento

Reborn: será mejor que te apures, sabes que no tenemos paciencia… *apuntándome con el arma*

**Yo:** hiii!

**27:** *en otro lugar* seria mejor que la salvemos?

**D:** mejor no… ellos no los permitiría…

**80:** me pregunto por qué hibari abra sido el que más insistió en que kuran terminara el fic…

**27:** no lo sé….

**80:** ummm será acaso porque quiere saber si dino se le va a declarar o si van a tener "eso"

**D:** de ahora con la gaseosa que andaba tomando* cofcofcofcof

**80 y 27:** "parece que es eso."


	5. Cap 5: Ralidad ¿No sueño?

•Ralidad ¿No sueño?•

¿Cómo que había sucedido esto?, Se preguntó el jefe los Caballone, que llevaba en su espada medio dormido, que la persona que siempre le quitaba el sueño y sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo que había sucedido esto? O más bien dicho ¿en qué momento había empezado a llevar en las espaldas al pequeño guardián de la nube?

Mientras Dino cargaba con el menor en su espalda, miro con la cabeza agachada observando el suelo para evitar posibles tropezones mientras caminaba, o en realidad era eso lo que pensaba él, ya que no se daba cuenta del pequeño rubor que tenía en sus mejillas debido a la pena de sentir a Hibari tan cerca suyo.

Ya había llegado al hotel en donde se alojaba con sus subordinados, y tomó el ascensor para llegar a su habitación, dio la orden a Romario para que no se acercara a su habitación sin darle explicación alguna. Entro a su habitación, todo el lugar estaba decorado de manera especial, la habitación había un juego de color que era entre el amarrillo y el blanco que lo hacía lucir muy tierno, aunque Dino por ahí sentía que se encontraba dentro de un huevo, una araña colgaba en el centro de la habitación, la verdad es que el mayor no se había detenido a ver con determinación su habitación, solamente llevo al Kyouya hasta su cama y lo recostó allí tratando de no hacerlo despertar.

Dino quedo mirando a la cara de Hibari mientras se recostaba en el borde de la cama en la cual se encontraba el menor. Luego miro hacia el techo con algo de nostalgia y suspiro, su mirada se perdió unos instantes mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido aquel día desde que estaba en la casa de Tsuna hasta aquel momento aquello había sido toda una experiencia inolvidable.

* * *

_Flash Back_

A no sabía cómo reaccionar al frente del azabache, estaba feliz de verlo, quería tirársele encima de él y estrecharlo en sus brazos sin importarle el golpe que se avecinara, o simplemente salir corriendo de aquella casa dejándolo atrás como un perro atemorizado de encontrar a su dueño molesto, además, aun no podía mirarlo a esos ojos grises que siempre llevaban la sangre pintada en ellos. Como actuar al frente de la persona que le volvía loco, aun no lo sabía, pero lo peor aún es que el silencio comenzaba a hacerse presente en la atmosfera del pasillo de la pequeña casa.

Para mala suerte del rubio parecía que Hibari andaba de mal humor, y para colmo leer la palabra "pervertido" escrito en su frente encendió aún más su enfado, "acaso tiene fuera para tontear por ahí envés de desaparecer y dejarme con ganas de pelear?" pensaba el azabache quien sacaba las tonfas como modo de decir que no le importaba en donde estaba mordería hasta la muerte al rubio.

Para mala suerte del rubio no tenía su látigo cerca y encima si lo tuviera seria aún más peligroso, Tsuna comenzó a rezar muy de sus adentros para que no ocurriera nada en su casa, ya bastante tenía con las explosiones de los detonadores de lambo y los golpes de suerte de ambos jefes Reborn detuvo a Hibari antes que este pusiera en marcha a su ataque hacia el cavallone.

**-Sera mejor que no luches con el idiota con el estómago vacío…Bien Hibari ¿te quedas a desayunar?, mama hizo mucha comida como para todos.**

**-Reborn!...-**Gritaron ambos jefes, por la invitación que le había otorgado a Hibari.

**-Comportasen como unos jefes, y Tsuna recuerda que Hibari es uno de tus guardianes y tienes que tratar de que te agarre confianza…**-Dijo el hitman mientras le daba un golpe a cada uno de sus alumnos.

**-Pe-pero re….**

**-Está bien acepto la invitación**-Dijo el carnívoro mientras ignoraba el palabrerío que se había armado antes

**-Está bien entonces sígueme…**

Pronuncio el hitman mientras caminaba hacia la cocina acompañado por Hibari, ignorando las caras de estupefacción de parte de los dos alumnos que habían sido ignorados por completo. Tanto Dino como Tsuna quedaron en shock, uno por tener a la más peligrosa persona (aparte de Rebron) comiendo en su casa, y el otro porque ya había entendido a lo que su ex tutor le había dicho esa mañana y para colmo presintió que algo malo iba a suceder, aún que ambos coincidieron en un pensamiento y ese fue en lo rápido que había aceptado Hibari la invitación, capas pensaron que por que había sido Reborn la había aceptado, pero al parecer había otro motivo.

Al retiro en que Reborn y Hibari llegaron a la mesa Rebron le presentó a Hibari a la madre de Tsuna, a todo esto Hibari actuaba de manera indiferente hacia los demás que estaban presentes, dirigió su vista al bebé como con algo de ansiedad y de apresuro, Reborn lo quedo mirando con una sonrisa ladina mientras se bajaba el sombrero dando una de sus sonrisas típicas que haría que cualquier persona pensara en que algo malo estaba por ocurrir cuando la veías.

**-Calma Hibari, no te apresures, toma asiento y disfruta de la comida de mama…**-Dio el arcobanelo que luego se acercó al marco de la puerta de la cocina y quedo mirando a los dos torpes jefes, parados aun boquiabiertas.- **Oigan es de mala educación a ser esperar a los demás y encima a un invitado… apresurasen o me comeré sus raciones de comida.**

Al oi eso al ratito los dos jefes se fueron directamente a la cocina pero antes Tsuna freno a Dino y le advirtió sobre lo que tenía escrito en la frente, se acercó a él rubio y le limpio la frente, parece que había sido mala idea el haber limpiado la frente a Dino delante de la puerta de la cocina ya que Hibari los miro e ira con un poco más de enojo a Tsuna.

Todo aparento ser normal en el desayuno del hogar, Lambo y Reborn le robaban la comida a Tsuna el cual se quejaba constantemente pero sus quejas no era escuchadas, solamente lo único que había de distinto eran la presencia de ambos anfitriones y el aura de ira de uno. Luego de la comida la madre de Tsuna le sirvió té a todos, simplemente al momento de beberlo, se escuchó un estruendo cerca de la mesa.

**-Hi-Hibari?** –Grito Tsuna impactado

**-Kyôuya!...**-Dijo Dino mientras se acercaba al azabache a levantarle

**-¿Ara que fue lo que le paso?**- Pregunto curiosa la madre de Tsuna mientras trataba de buscar una explicación y ver si Hibari andaba bien.

**-Valla creo que Hibari no aguanta el té de sakuras mesclado con somnífero…**

**-NANI?...¿Reborn que fue lo que hiciste?**-Dijeron Tsuna y Dino al mismo tiempo enfadados con Reborn.

Reborn simplemente se volvió a acomodar el sombrero y a terminar de tomar el té que le había servido nana. Tanto Tsuna como Dino estaban alborotados de lo que había ocurrido. Al final de todo, Dino se tuvo que ir de la casa de Tsuna con Hibari en su espalda ya que el vongola no queria arriesgarse a dejarlo alli en su hogar.

_Fin_

* * *

Miro con determinación su rostro examinando cada expresión que hacia cuando dormía, la verdad era el más hermoso hombre que él había llegado a conocer, algunas veces se preguntaba cómo no se iba a enamorar de él. Se agito los cabellos y se levantó de la cama, se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y vio como el cielo estaba ya oscuro y ya cubierto por una variedad infinita de estrellas, volteo su rostro por unos momentos y vio la cara dormida de su alumno en su cama y volvió a sonreír y dando un largo suspiro decidió irse a dar un baño, y luego irse a dormir en el sillón, le agradaba la idea de dormirse junto a Hibari, pero de seguro si el otro se levantaba y lo veía acostado cerca suyo lo iba a matar.

Busco algunas toallas, se quitó las zapatillas y su abrigo, para luego irse al baño sin preocuparse de que nada malo ocurriría, al estar dentro de la comodidad del baño del hotel, se terminó que quitar la ropa y la dejo tirada descuidadamente por allí, más tarde cuando terminara de bañarse la recogería, o sino la mucama al día siguiente. Prendió la ducha y de apoco se metió bajo esa refrescante y agradable agua que de seguro le limpiaría un poco la mente, al poco rato de meterse bajo el agua, sintió unos leves pasos acercarse al baño.

**-¿Estas en el baño?-**Pregunto desde el otro lado el azabache.

**-ahhh… si lo siento kyouya**- Tomo una toalla cerca, se la envolvió en su cintura y abrió la puerta del baño, saliendo al encuentro con el azabache con una enorme sonrisa.- **¿Qué es lo que necesitas?**

Por unos instantes de los cuales Dino no se jacto, Hibari le había compensado a mirarle de arriba hacia abajo, observando el cuerpo del mayor casi desnudo al frente suyo.

**-Te estabas bañando?**

**-Si pero aun no termi…-**no pudo completar la frase ya que sintió la mano de hibari empujándolo hacia un lado.-

**-Entonces me bañare contigo**

**-Eh? –**Dicto sorprendido el Cavallone viendo como Hibari entraba al baño y comenzaba a desvestirse de a poco y este hacía más que mirarle y tragar saliva.- **Ahhh… si quieres báñate tu primero y luego lo are yo.**

**-No quiero que lo hagamos juntos. –**Por unos instantes Hibari volteo y enseguida se quitó la camisa y luego volteo para ver el rostro del mayor, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro que expresaba orgullo.- **Acaso ¿tienes miedo de que te muerda?**

En ese minuto en el que Dino se había quedado sumamente en estado de shock ante las palabras del menor. Hibari en ese momento ya había logrado quedarse sin ropa y ya se había metido en la tina y ya se estaba mojando el cabello, cerró los ojos y disfruto, al igual que Dino lo había estado haciendo del agua golpear su cuerpo y deslizarse por él.

Dino salió de su shock y con sus ojos logro contemplar el cuerpo de su alumno todo desnudo y bañándose delante de sus ojos, la verdad ya había tenido fantasías de ese tipo ver a Hibari bañarse en frente suyo pero nunca pensó en que se hicieran realidad, los segundos pasaban pero Dino aún seguía embobado mirando lo que podía ver de Hibari ya que el vapor del agua le tapaba. Hibari volteo la mirada y vio al Cavallone aun parado en la puerta, no puedo evitar sonreír internamente tras ver la expresión de su rostro, frunció un poco el ceño.

**-Si no te metes a la tina iré por ti y no será muy bonito…-**Pronuncio con una mirada amenazante.

**-Ok… pero…**

**-Ningún pero**

**- ahhh ok**-Pronuncio con la voz algo temblorosa, mientras ajustaba más su toalla y entraba con Hibari a la tina. La tina era muy pequeña para ellos dos juntos, los dos podían sentir el calor corporal del otro y su respiración. En un momento Hibari miro hacia las piernas de Dino y pudo ver como a toalla aun ocultaba su intimidad.

**-Estas hablando encerio?**

**-De que hablas?**

**-Los dos somos hombres no lo tienes que ocultar…**-Pronuncio algo enfadado mientras tironeaba de la toalla de Dino para quitársela.

**-Ahhh no kyôuya no lo hagas**

**-No seas niña Cavallone…**-Dijo mientras que de un tirón termina de quitarle la toalla a Dino y observa el miembro del rubio algo ruborizado y sorprendido.

**-Hi-Hibari?**-Miro con algo de curiosidad al azabache, quien tomaba la toalla que le había quitado y se la arrojaba a la cara. – **Ahh Kyôuya que te sucede…**-Quito la toalla de su rostro y se la volvió a colocar en su cintura mientras salía de la tina y le seguía.

**-Aléjate!...**-Dijo mientras ocultaba su cara sonrojada con el flequillo de su cabello y pensaba varias veces.- "e-eso es un monstruo, como puede tenerla tan grande, no debí quitarle esa toalla nunca."

**-Ahh Hibari…**-Toma de su brazo, pero al estar mojado, en un mal paso cae junto con Hibari arriba suyo.- aww

Tanto Dino y Hibari quedaron con los ojos cerrados debido al impacto con el suelo, con lentitud el primero en abrirlos fue Dino que observo la bella cara de su alumno debajo, esperen ¿debajo?. Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando pero estaba seguro de que eso no era, pero para comprobarlo se acercó peligrosamente a los labios del menor y deposito un beso en ellos.

* * *

_**~~Off~~**_

Bueno hoy no pondré el off que siempre hago en el fic, solamente hago una pausa para agradecer mucho a los que leen mi fic y me alientan (amenazan) para que termine o haga un cap nuevo. La verdad me emociona mucho leer sus comentarios y me alegran bastante la vida, así que si leen el fic no duden en dejar algún comentario sobre este ff, no solo aquí sino también a los demás ff que hay y son geniales. -w-

Etto creo que es todo **MINASAN HONTTONI ARIGATO!**

_All :_** ARIGATO…**

**KYAAA!** De donde aparecieron _ *con el corazón en la mano*

_All:_ estamos en todos lados (¿)

Lo único que me faltavan que ahora todos estos se crean kami-sama xD


End file.
